No Playing Favorites
by RavenEcho
Summary: Oneshot. 'I am not a whore. I am Ginny Weasley, and I am not a whore.' The war changed everyone. It took everyone's innocence without playing favorites. RR, please.


Title: No Playing Favorites 

Author: RavenEcho

Summary: One-shot. "I am not a whore. I am Ginny Weasley, and I am not a whore." The war changed everyone, and took everyone's innocence without playing favorites… R/R, please.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, would I really be on this computer typing away right now? No… I would be eating some rich-people-food in my gigantic English manor…

No Playing Favorites

Whore. That's what they all call me now.

I am not a whore. I am Ginny Weasley, and I am not a whore. I am not a slut. And if I am… it's the war's fault. It changed everyone, after all, and took some of everyone's innocence without playing favorites.

They try to pretend that it was easy back then… maybe it was easy- for them to forget. I know. I know the truth- I was there. And it wasn't easy. There was only one way to survive, if you couldn't be out there fighting on the front lines, or in the background healing people. Whoring.

Everybody has to spiral back down… everybody wants a cheap whore every now and then… especially if you don't know if you're gonna make it back to the wife and kids.

They all wanted some cheap fun at the time. Now they just want to forget that they were ever that weak.

Weak. They were weak, even if they want to forget about it.

But I was strong. People will tell you that I wasn't, that I gave in and gave up all my morals… but they are wrong.

I just knew what was needed. I knew how to get on the inside… I knew where the man's weakness was… right in his fucking pants.

I didn't sleep with everyone like they tell you- I never slept with anyone. I fucked them. And not the ones on the good side, either… at least not usually. I was with Severus Snape a few times… and he's never hated me either, now, afterwards, I mean. He knew. He understood it was a way to survive.

I fucked a lot of Death Eaters. They were funny. They all liked to think that I was a virgin, and that they were doing a big, bad thing by breaking in a Weasley. They knew in the back of their heads that they weren't breaking me… I never gave them the chance. I was broken a long time ago.

People say that I never did a damn thing to help in the war. They don't know how wrong they are. Being in Death Eaters' beds all the time gives one a lot of access to information… they would tell me sometimes who they wanted to murder. And I could save them sometimes. Sometimes I was too late.

They all say I should be ashamed of myself, whoring myself off like I did while my brothers fought behind the great Boy-Who-Lived. I think Fred and George would've understood, if they hadn't been killed. Ron confronted me on it once… when he caught me leaving a man's house in the morning. He died a few days later. Bill and Charlie were killed early on… before they could find out. Percy is the only one left. He's the minister of magic now, actually… just like he always wanted to be. He doesn't talk to me anymore. He officially calls me a political disgrace. To my face, he calls me a slutty bitch.

But I'm okay with that. They may all hate me, but I've reconciled myself to that by now. It's not worth the fight anymore, really… the war was all the fight I ever needed. I'm tired now. I still visit their graves… Harry's, Hermione's, Ron's, Fred and George's- buried together, like they wanted- Bill's and Charlie's… there's a cemetery for just the battle deaths, you know. It's full of old Hogwarts students… Lavender Brown… Draco Malfoy… Padma and Parvati Patil… Neville Longbottom… there's too many to count.

And even if I'm hated, I know I have my memories. And I have Severus… my silent protector. He vouched for me after the war was over. We don't talk much- he never did- but I know he's there, and that's all I need.

Maybe I am a whore. But that's not all I am… I am Ginny Weasley, and I am a war veteran, and I am okay.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Review! This little ficlet has been begging me to be written… I don't know if I've done it justice. Tell me what you think!


End file.
